


Morana

by Cloudysmile93



Series: Blue Bird and his Gotham lady [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Betrayal, Buddhism, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Legends, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Plotbunnies, Rage, Sorrow, Supernatural Elements, try to star everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudysmile93/pseuds/Cloudysmile93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rou Hammond, the amnesia woman was found by Nightwing and Batman at the asylum called 'Neo Gotham Asylum'. After the experimental accident on her, she found herself had the superpower and the entity that called itself, Morana the goddess of death. What experiment did they do on her? Was it involved to anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offer From Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the story was posted on fanfiction.net but it isn't popular much since that site isn't popular as it used to be before so I want to post here and hope to gain more fans. for the time line, it was taken place after the episode called ' End Game' which might annoy some YJ fans about how could producer leave it cliffhanger like this( I'm also upset about this too, my friends). As you guys remembered it, you saw that Nightwing left his team and walked out from Justice League which I don't know why but some people mentioned that he left to do his own mission alone because he couldn't bear the pain about losing Kid Flash( Wally West). But don't worry, I would bring Wally back in my own way which you have to stay tune on it.
> 
> This story is for satisfying my hunger to make a story for NightwingxOC. So if you don't like it, please click [X] or click the arrow on left handed side to look for another story.
> 
> Since English is my second language, please tell me how should I improve my writing and grammar.

Chapter 1

Offer from Darkness

I don't know how long I had been detained here in this cell like a mad man in lunatic asylum. But from the how bad was my back hair that used to be sleek, now it was brittle like a broom. Luckily, I still smell good and clean since they let us – me and the other people who were held in this place have a shower like an ordinary people but we didn't have our privacy like we did when we were at home. The other people that were abducted to this place were civilian just like me. Some of them were college students, businessmen, waitresses or waiter, and etc. However, The rule that people who abducted us was very strict as if we were the prisoner like other villains whom Justice Leagues fought with. The

For clothes, I was forced to wear something that looked like a patient in some scary movie that the female victim who wore the garb commonly worn by patients undergoing surgery[1] and was chased by some lunatic killer around the hospital or wherever that could scare people to death.

The cell that I 'lived' in was dark. There wasn't any windows that let the light of sun or moon which was as same as the hallway and the other part of place. The only source of light was the light in hallway which slightly illuminated some part of the cell through the steel bars. So, we didn't know what times or what years since they were all blur.

" AHHHH!" The scream of the victim from somewhere in this place was like a sign told me that another person was the end of their pity lives and soon, it gonna be me next. I closed my eyes with fear, praying that it wasn't my turn over and over again in my head...

" Hello, Dr. Hammond" The man called my last name with a low voice like a devil who was ready to take victim's life which was my life as his eyes still focused on the clipboard. Yeah, I almost forgot my name, Rou Hammond . I was a scientist for STARS Lab in the department that about..a-...why I couldn't remember what was my duty. I clenched my temple when I tried to recall all things that happened to me the first day I was abducted until now but it didn't work. I sighed in defeat for my last attempt in recovering memories. It didn't matter to me anymore because my time had come and I would be freed from this pain soon.

" Dr. Hammond?" The man's voice was rose up a little to pull me out from my train of thought. I raised my head a little and sent him a death glare through his glasses when I met his gray eyes which squinted for the lack of my attention to him.

' How come that good scientists always died while the bad one was living and conducted the experiment smoothly?' I gritted my teeth and never broke my eye contact with the scientist.

" Today is the day, Dr Hammond." He smirked and motioned his hand to call two guards in military uniform restrained and dragged me toward to the room written ' Project Azazel'. I heard the scream of victim along with some smell that could make me sick to my stomach from that door intermittently. Once I was dragged in that room, I saw a few scientists observed the man as he was transformed into something like insects while the purple substance that looked like slime was on his body at the left side of mine but before I could see what would happen next, Those two guards dragged me too far until he was out of my sight.

" Don't worry, Dr Hammond. We have prepared a special ritual for you. Something that would widen your such a small vision to see that science could be...powerful.." The mad man said as he inputted the code on number pad beside the high dense metallic doors written ' Morana'. Once the door opened, there were dark purple tentacles grasped both of my legs and pulled me in there. Lucky for two guards, they had released their gripped from my arms due to super strength of those tentacles as they watched me being drag in pure horror. I tried to grasped the side of the door for my life but the more I tried to resist it, the more pain I felt for my leg that they might be torn.

" Oh please, Doctor" the mad man mocked next to my ear as if he was scolded some little child. I glanced at him while I was trying to pull myself from those creature.

Suddenly, he pulled out his scalpel and stabbed on my hand deeply, causing me yelped and released my grip from the door and finally, it got me...

All my strength was gone. I couldn't do anything even opened my eyes as I feel those slimy tentacles touched all over my body. I felt something warm from my toes as it slowly creep up to my thigh until it reached to my neck. I felt so disgusted until I let my tears came out and cried.

' Do not fear me, my precious human host...'

I stopped crying and was shocked but unsure if it came the creature that was eating me. Maybe I lost my mind and lied that I heard it talked.

' Yes, human. I can talk in your language by learning it through physical touch.'

' Please, hurry up and eat me...I don't want to suffer like this..' I begged it

' And let yourself die in vain without having revenge on those people or finding the truth who was behind all of these plan and abducted you?' I stayed quite as I processed what it said to me and I somehow agreed with it. I don't want to die without doing anything and I don't want these things happened on the surface of earth.

' So, what do you say? Wanna join with me or be rotten in this place like the others?' The creature talked as it offered the choice for me...

' I choose...to live..' I answered and accepted its offer as the warm liquid thing covered me completely, including my face. I was black out.

…...

[1] I got the inspiration from Haunting Ground.


	2. Unleashed Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloudysmile used to be my pen name in fanfiction.net so, don't flame me about copyright!!!

Chapter 2

Unleashed Hell

After he had pushed his guinea pig a.k.a Dr. Rou Hammond to that door, he ordered his men to retrieve it back but they protested him about how dangerous of it which annoyed him a lot and made him decide to go in there.

Inside that room, everything turned to the way before they held that tentacle alien in there. The machine that was used to set up here was broken but, that didn't interest him as much as the dark purple cocoon in front of him which was moving as if there was something alive inside and prepare to come out. He felt himself smile proudly because his experiment was finally successful.

" Ah...my beautiful creation..." He said as he admired his creation proudly. Soon after the specimen reached its maturity, he could proceed to the next step of his project.

" Checking everything and making sure it alive. I don't want to waste my time finding another subjects again." He ordered his men sternly as they started to move the cocoon to the cart.

However, the cocoon seemed to be ready to hatch since he saw the way it move as if something wanted to come out. The scientist was shocked because it was too soon. The specimen was supposed to lived in that cocoon at least for two weeks to develop itself and combine its DNA and human's DNA.

" Well, that's interesting. The alien substance seemed to accept the DNA of the female subject, Rou Hammond that we have just 'sent' very quickly." He watched the shell of dark purple cocoon split off, revealing the woman in sensual frame who was covered in dark purple slim threw her head back with a slightly parting lips as if she tried to refill the air in her lungs before he fell to the cold concrete floor of the lab.

" Dr. Sinclair" One of his men, Luis Sera called his name which pull him from stupor for what he just saw. He turned his head to Luis and saw fear appear on his face.

" Bring some clothes for her, Luis. Ann, gather all scientists who had the responsibility for this project. We will proceed to the next step. "

" But sir-" Sera chimed in

" No excuse, Dr. Sera..." He ordered his co-worker coldly.

" No one can stop this project. I have been working on it for a while five years and I won't let anything or anyone interfere it." Dr. Sinclair eyed him angrily before they were softened when he looked at Rou. Luis seemed to be hesitated a little before he went out from the lab to bring some clothes for female specimen

" Aww...dear heart..." He walked slowly to her as he was slowly admired her appearance. The body of female specimen shook softly because of lacking of clothes which woke her up from unconsciousness before she slowly dragged herself out of the cocoon and looked around the strange environment.

Once he stood before, She raised her head to look at the man with her yellow catlike eyes who stood in front of her. Her brows were frowned as if she tried to recognize him.

Dr. Sinclair grabbed her chin softly and his other hand ran on her cheek before her hand stop it and took it off from her face to take a look as he studied her feature. Her skin was so white pale but there was still some color in it. Her eyes that used to be brown had turned into bright amber eyes that could terrify anyone including, him when she looked at him into his eyes.

" Dear heart?" He looked at her with fear when there was an evil grin showed on her indifferent face before her nails turned into claw and stabbed into the middle of his hand.

Dr. Sinclair growled in pain and looked at his specimen with pure horror as the creature licked his blood that stick on her claw in cat manner while her eyes were looking at him without breaking eye contact as if she was a predator animal. Dr. Sinclair rushed to the intercom and pressed the red button.

" EMRGENCY! CODE RED! THE FEMALE SPECIME-" Suddenly, he felt something wet that dropped on his head. When he took a look at it, he found that it was dark purple slim. He raised his head and saw the tentacle which had the same color like that slim rose above his head slowly as if it was waiting for something. He looked at the female specimen and found that she was standing in front of him but not too close. She raised her hand and beckon her finger. Suddenly, the tentacle moved slowly to her and hung itself around her neck like a snake as she pet it gently.

Rou or whatever creature it was looked at Dr. Sinclair a little before she whispered something to the tentacle that seemed to understand her before both of them looked at him. The tentacle darted itself before he could aware of it and lifted him in the air.

Rou walked closely to him as the tentacle pull him to her. She leaned her pale face near to his ear.

" What goes around comes around, Doc" She said with soft and velvety voice. For him, it was like a voice of murderer said something to his victims before sliced their throat. Just like what he did to her...

…...

I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do :D

For Nightwing, he will come out in the next chapter. Don't worry, just stay tuned...okay? XD

Please R&R! Cloudysmile signed out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me the constructive review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Nightwing

Chapter 3

Nightwing

Just like another night in Gotham City, there always crime happened over and over again in either part of this city. Nothing had changed after he took a leave of absence from ' The Team'. Nightwing sighed tiredly. Losing a close friend like Kid Flash, Wally West somehow made him question himself what he was fighting for.

However, the noise from radio pulled him from the train of thought. Nightwing rolled his eyes a little, knowing who radioed to him.

" I couldn't shake you off, could I?" He said jokingly

' I saw you on the radar.' Batman said in his usual tone through radio but, Nightwing knew that was just an excuse.

He used his head to search for something. Once his head touch on something round and small, he picked it up and found that it was a tracking device that Batman always used to track some goons. A small circle device with a bat symbol in neon- blue light which blinked intermittently as a sign that it was turned on.

He always got me...

' Since you were here, I want you to patrol with me to secure the city.' Nightwing smiled, knowing that Bru-...Batman wasn't good at expressing emotion that he was worry about him.

" I would like to Batman but-"

The alarm from somewhere near the building that he used to monitor the activities of crime cut him off. He bought binocular to look around and saw that it was the three-story concrete building with the sign ' Neo Gotham Asylum' in front of it.

Never heard of it. But, I will ask him about this later.

" Look like I had to rain check our patrol, Batman. There was some happened at the new asylum."

" I'll be right behind you, Robin" Nightwing rolled his eyes when Batman mentioned about his former title that he had used when he was under Batman's wing but it's not a time for this. He had to go there and do his job. Also, he wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible to prove Batman that he didn't need his help anymore.

Neo Gotham Asylum, here I come!

Nightwing smirked before he pulled out his grappling gun and aimed at the ledge of nearest building then, he steadied his arm and shot it before he swing himself from the roof of the building to land near the dark alley without losing balance then, he rushed to his black and royal blue hi-tech motorcycle to start the engine and sped off .

…...

At Neo Gotham Asylum

Nightwing jumped down from the vent and rushed to the nearest computer before taking out his USB port to hacking system and downloading the information of this building. From the map that he got, the vent that he used to sneak in had leaded him to archive room that kept all records about patients and activities that happened from last two years ago until last week. However, the sound of footstep that was coming to his way made him hide at the corner of the room.

" All unit in Level B5! Report your situation! What the hell happened in there?!" The guard radioed to his men with his authorized voice as he was in front of archive room that Nightwing was in. However, there was a fear in those voice which Nightwing could sense that there was something wrong at this place.

" Sir! The specimen went crazy and she started- AHHH!" The voice of another guard in B5 from the radio was cut off because something attacked him which shivered him and the guard. Nightwing decided to risk himself by taking a peek through the mirror on the door of this room. Since it was night time, he could only see that the guard wore black uniform that most security guards wore and black baton at his belt.

Nightwing looked at the face of the guard and saw the fear clearly showed on his face but not until he picked the baton at his belt and pressed tiny button on its handle which created the electricity. The guard smirked a little with hope that he could kill whatever in there before he walked to the elevator, input the code and go in there to B5.

Nightwing let out his shaking breath a little before took a deep breath to calm himself down. He admitted that he was fear about what was happening in B5 which was at the underground floor of this place. From the hologram of the map, the elevator was only way to reach that floor and that meant this building need to have two different generators so that the elevator still worked even one of generators was broken.

But, I need to find more information about that specimen. Whatever they created here, it surely got them.

With that thought, Nightwing started to hack into computer again after being interrupted by the guard. However, it seemed that they didn't kept those information here which meant that there might the possibility that they kept them at B5 or some other floors of this place.

Well, at least I got the code for accessing to that elevator

Nightwing thought before he headed to the elevator that the guard had just used and pressed 'B5' button after he had input the code that he got from the computer.

…...

Hmm...Thing started getting tough a little for Neo Gotham Asylum. And what happened to the guard that Nightwing had seen before he went to the lift? Stay tuned, everyone!

Cloudysmile signed out !


End file.
